lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Adie123
My Abscence Ive not been playing TLR for a while now. Other games have come around and took my attention. Hopefully i will play TLR again in the near future and pick up where i left off (editting spawn tables/ Local Bestiary for PC). But im always visiting everyday here and checking entries on the spawn tables to keep up with whats happening. If there are any questions or requests for me to check something in TLR, please dont hesitate to ask here. Adie123 15:04, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Cool Rare Monster list! That's a cool list you've got there. I've been killing a lot of those Rare Monster lately and thought maybe it would be good to keep a list myself. Mecorx 04:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :thanks, but i cant take all the credit :)... Ferret37 started the template off for me and asked me to use that for the time being. Not to forget Merthos who is adding info on the Xbox360 version of the game. The table itself is temporary, until more data is collected. Then Ferret37 and others can decide on how they want to insert it into the main location page. Adie123 15:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::I put something like that in my page, its just more minimalistic. Might go on to expand my page to include guild tasks and stuff. Mecorx 23:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :: oh sorry lol, thought you was meaning the rare spawn tables located in some of the locations discussion pages. My user page rare list is what i did myself 8D...Yours looks nice and tidy :) Adie123 12:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::Are you trying to document spawn condition tables for all the areas? I think that is an element that I could add to my own rare monsters list as I find then. Feel free to look at it. Also, do you think location of excavation points are related to rare monster spawns? I see some people noting where they are on the pages of rare monsters. Mecorx 23:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeh trying is the word lol. Ive not been looking at excavation points while documenting the spawn. Not sure they are linked really. Dragon Rana is a prime example. Some people say it appears when an excavation point appears and others say it isnt necessary. Besides its alot of work running to every segment of a dungeon many many many times, avoiding mobs and taking names :) Adie123 23:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::Also, any help is welcome. Be it entering data straight into the tables ive made or by sending me the data here or on the areas discussion page. Although the tables arnt difficult to understand and add data. Just make sure you enter into wikitextsource (little black screen icon in the edit part). You probably already knew that, but thought i'd mention it for any new persons reading this 8D Adie123 23:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the editor is really dumb and likes to mess things up. I'm just wandering around Dillmoor right now so I'm updating all the information directly onto my user page Mecorx 00:02, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Dillmoor complete. Mecorx 03:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::: gratz, but are you sure about one sequence in your notes of dillmoor. (Flauros, Vicious Plant, Vile Plant = Nothing), it maybe (Flauros, Jhana Fighter, Vile Plant = Nothing) ?... ill need to double check this, cos im only going by what Merthos has found on Xbox version. Which is exactly the same as what youve found except for two sequence. Also arnt vicious Plants only present if you get into a battle with a vile plant? (they are not seen roaming but only in battle conditions)... i maybe wrong. Adie123 12:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::The Vicious plants were wandering around on the bridge instead of the Jhana Fighters. I didn't kill anything to try and spawn a rare monster because it takes too long (about 10 minutes) to respawn things, lol. Mecorx 17:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeh it rang a bell when u mentioned them being on the bridge. Anyhow, ive just checked it and i got that sequence. Dillmore table is pretty much complete then. :) Adie123 18:13, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Picture Editting Hey Adie123 , i can give a transparent of your The Lost Remanant background if you like to. Or you prefer a background ,well i don't mind. XD :Is that what the last picture was like? Cos it made it look like an art drawing rather than an ingame graphic - Adie123 17:40, 14 May 2009 (UTC) yes , like the last picture. it's look nice with no brackground than ingame graphic. if you want it let me know i had a lot of free time through. :I prefer it with a background tbh. Thx for offering though :) - p.s. please sign your chat with 4x~ Adie123 17:50, 14 May 2009 (UTC)